


I Got Him

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Grieving, M/M, OTP or BrOTP, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was here, hurting but safe and relatively healthy and he was <i>here</i> and Rhodey wasn’t going to let anything upset his grieving best friend further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Him

Tony was sleeping very deeply in Rhodey’s arms on the plush couch in the upstairs lounge of the Avengers’ training facility. Every few exhalations came with the quiet, rumbly snore Tony only got when he passed out thoroughly exhausted but still sober. It was an anchoring sound to Rhodey. Tony was here, hurting but safe and relatively healthy and he was _here_ and Rhodey wasn’t going to let anything upset his grieving best friend further. Which was why Rhodey found himself glaring daggers at Captain America.

Steve was standing in the doorway in black workout sweats, clearly having just come from the gym showers. His lips were pursed in a slight frown as he took in the pair on the couch. 

Rhodey brought his free hand to his mouth to shush his team leader silently before returning it to Tony’s thigh, where he was tracing soothing patterns into the worn grey sweats he managed to bustle Tony into before the man finally gave in to sleep. They were snug on him, but the very faded Det 365 shirt from Rhodey’s ROTC days at MIT fit Tony perfectly, the thinned out portion in the front where the arc reactor used to sit made it more Tony’s than his own at this point. 

Steve came in and crouched down by the couch to look more closely at Tony’s face. He met Rhodey’s eyes over Tony’s head and gave him a fed up look. Rhodey felt a flush of anger at that look, but took a slow breath and made himself whisper.

“I know you’ve lost a lot, Captain, I do. You understand loss better than almost anyone alive. But you’ve never lost a son, so I really don’t want to hear your opinion on anything to do with Tony at the moment.”

“A son?!” Steve managed to keep his volume down, but his voice went rather shrill. It would have been amusing any other time.

Rhodey kept a hard stare directed at Steve, willing him to get a clue. It took several long minutes. Eventually, Steve’s face furrowed into an upset scowl and then softened into sadness.

“I miss Jarvis, too.” Steve whispered. He stood up and made his way back to the door, where he turned back to meet Rhodey’s eyes again. “You got him?”

“Yeah, Cap, I got him.”

Steve nodded and slipped out of the room. Rhodey squeezed Tony gently, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “I got him.”


End file.
